


Siren

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho comes home to find her wife screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Femmeslash Drabble Tag](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/60355860/1/Femmeslash-Drabble-Tag) prompt by yellow 14.

Cho comes home to find her wife screaming.

It's enough to force her out of her calm, collected work mindset—one can't work at the ministry without developing a way of dealing with idiots—and just freeze. She'd been thinking about something before she apparated inside, but it's gone now, replaced with white noise and Luna's piercing scream. She hasn't heard Luna scream since the war, a full decade ago. Their house isn't perfect, but it's safe, they'd thought, from intruders and wild animals and the occasional magical experiment Luna performs. It's not meant to hold screaming. Cho runs towards it, abandoning both the mess of parchment she'd been holding and their rule of not wearing shoes inside the house.

Their bedroom's empty as she passes it, as are the other rooms. There's no sign of struggle or blood. By the time she gets to Luna's workroom, Cho's breathing is heavy with fear.

But inside the room, there's no struggle. No blood. Luna is sitting cross-legged on a mat, surrounded by textbooks, parchment, and quills. If she weren't screaming, it would be a regular evening sight. When she's not travelling, her workroom is Luna's favorite place.

She doesn't look like she's in any pain, Cho thinks. Luna's eyes are closed and the awful, terrible screaming is still there, but her face isn't marred with stress or pain.

"Luna?" Cho tries. Her words are easily hidden under Luna's scream.

She approaches cautiously, moving Luna's belongings and sitting down in front of her. When Luna doesn't react, she prods her shoulder.

"Luna?"

The screaming stops.

"I can't make the _olhr_ sound," Luna says, without opening her eyes.

Her voice is raspy, but it's nothing a healing potion won't fix. Cho's heart is still racing faster than a hippogriff.

"Mermish?" Cho asks, once she thinks she can speak.

Luna smiles, and opens her eyes. "They've finally allowed me into Loch Ness," she says, blue eyes radiant. Once she meets Cho's eyes, she frowns slightly and doesn't go on. She lifts a hand to gently cup Cho's cheek. "I told you I'd be learning it last week."

"I thought— you'd be underwater, or something, and— I stopped being able to think, when I heard you," Cho admits, and does what she's wanted to do since she came in. She hugs Luna tight, burying her head in her wife's shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Luna replies. "Do you want some of my dragonroot tea? It'll help us both."

Cho prefers black, but for now, there's nothing she can say but a relieved, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
